legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lapras
Lapras is a majestic Water-type Pokemon. It is also a massive Pokemon that is large enough for people to ride on. Lapras are gorgeous Pokemon and one of many popular kinds of Pokemon. It can swim through massive oceans with the use of its flippers. It is also an Ice type Pokemon, so it can use Ice type moves such as Ice Beam, Aurora Beam and Frost Breath. It can also thrive well in sub-zero waters as well as arctic places. Sadly, people have driven Lapras almost to the point of extinction. In the evenings, this Pokémon is said to sing plaintively as it seeks what few others of its kind still remain. Its name is a corruption of Laplace, a french term. In Generation VIII, Lapras has its own Gigantamax form. ReBoot Multiverse Dorrie was one of Akari's Pokémon who's reliable for transport, offense, and defense. She was used once in an Atlantis Game along with other Water-Types to slow down a User reaching the sacred treasure. She also has a soft, gentle spot for all of Akari's friends, even the young ones. Ultimate Story Misty owns a Lapras as she was able to find it later on in the story. Peach also owns a Lapras. It resembles an aquatic creature from the Mushroom Kingdom, Dorrie. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover Lapras stayed at Lake Hylia/Zora's Domain in both times, and she has assisted Link and his comrades both as transport and combating. Later on, she was frozen in Red Ice as Ganon invaded Hyrule, but she was saved eventually and was proven effective at the Water Temple, even, like Gyarados, in terms of fighting and resisting the violent whirlpools. Since Gyarados often wars against her, she was turned down by Ruto to keep them separated. She sometimes alternate between the 2. Gallery 250px-131Lapras.png 8Xnv.gif 9ce403e68ed7cac7003d2cb5c583065d.gif 215px-Ash_and_Lapras.png 215px-Ash_Lapras_young.png 220px-Lorelei_Lapras_PG.png 220px-OPJ10_Lapras.png 220px-Scientist_Lapras_PO.png 250px-Verity_Lapras.png 328.gif 1257360-ash_s_lapras_super.png ash_lapras_herd.png ch9kfa0j9ejz.gif FGAr.gif FGAs.gif FReW.gif GC4k.gif HlEf.gif HlEh.gif HlEj.gif HlEm.gif hqdefault lapras.jpg lapras cute.jpg JTHh.gif JTHj.gif Lapras&Ash.JPG lapras.png Lapras_MDEoT.png lapras_xy049.png lapras1.png Lapras-60cards-pokemon.png lapras-ashs-pokemon-38.1.jpg lapras-ashs-pokemon-the-movie-2000-44.2.jpg MV5BMDlmMDA5MjgtNzk0Yi00Yzg4LWE1ZDctN2MxMjliZmUyYmU1XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMTEzNjA2NzM@._V1_.jpg noticia-la-emotiva-despedida-de-ash-con-lapras-por-que-lo-dejo-ir-portada.png PettyIdealisticFlyingsquirrel-small.gif Pokémon-Ashs-Lapras.jpg Screenshot_2019-03-08 lapras - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2019-03-08 lapras - Google Search(2).png Screenshot_2019-03-08 lapras - Google Search(3).png Screenshot_2019-03-08 lapras - Google Search(4).png Screenshot_2019-03-08 lapras - Google Search(5).png Screenshot_2019-03-08 lapras - Google Search(6).png Screenshot_2019-03-08 lapras - Google Search(7).png Screenshot_2019-03-08 lapras - Google Search(8).png Screenshot_2019-03-08 lapras - Google Search.png season02_ep30_ss02.jpg lapras excited.gif tumblr_lhnnm6Pjnm1qf48gwo1_500.gif XY48-11.png Lapras-Gigantamax.png|Lapras Gigantamax form WTP Lapras.png|Who's that Pokemon? WTP Lapras (2).png|Who's that Pokemon? (X and Y edition) Zora.jpg|Lapras sailing in Zora's Domain Watertemple.jpg|Lapras as part of the Water team Icecavern.jpg|Lapras frozen by red ice at the Ice Cavern Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Non Humans Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Water Type Pokemon Category:Ice Type Pokemon Category:Generation I Pokemon Category:Animals Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Aquatic Divers Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Talking Pokemon Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Cute Characters Category:The4everreival's Favorite Pokemon Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Pokemon with a Gigantamax form